


More Than Meets The Eye

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Charlotte tells her best friend, Becky Lynch, to stay away from bad boy, Dean Ambrose... but will she listen?





	

Becky Lynch was told by her family, friends, and even her worst enemies, to stay far away from her biggest crush, Dean Ambrose, which deeply upset her... "But why?" Becky said, confused. "He's... he's bad news." Her best friend, Charlotte said. "You don't even know him..." Becky said, shaking her head. "I don't need to... others do." Charlotte said, tugging onto her hair. After the long disagreement, Becky went outside for a quick jog to try to clear her head before midnight hit. "Help..." A voice said, in an ally. She didn't know whether to run away or run inside, but she knew she had to seal her fate as quick as possible. "Hello?!" She said, deciding to approach the ally. "I'm hurt..." The voice said, which she then knew definitely who it was... "Dean Ambrose." She thought to herself. "Come on." She said, placing his arm around her neck to help him stand up, then she took him back to her bedroom - sneaking him past Charlotte who was sleeping on her couch. "What's hurting?!" Becky said, panicking. "Everything..." Dean said, in agony. "Ooh... I'll get some Advil, bottled water, and bag of ice from downstairs... be right back!" Becky said, running down the staircase. "Beck?!" Charlotte said, waking up. "Y-yes?!" Becky said, worried. "You alright?" Charlotte said, narrowing her eyes. "Y-yeah! I was just headed for the kitchen." Becky said, forcing a smile. "Well, alright... stop running though." Charlotte said, laying back down. "Right..." Becky said, muttering, then tiptoeing.

Dean Ambrose was laying on Becky Lynch's recliner, waiting for her to return to her bedroom as soon as possible with the first aid kit in hand... "I'm back!" Becky said, out of breath. "What happened?" Dean said, puzzled. "N-nothing." Becky said, walking over to him. After an hour goes by, she fixed him all the way up. "Thanks..." Dean said, searching for a name. "Becky!" She said, smiling brightly. "Becky." He said, biting his bottom lip. "Well, we better hit the sack... it's really late." Becky said, frowning. "Huh? No... I can't sleep here." Dean said, scratching his head. "And why not?" Becky said, crossing her arms. "This is just asking for too much..." Dean said, under his breath. "No way! You're staying." Becky said, throwing her huge blanket over him. The next morning, Charlotte walks up to the sound of laughter coming from her best friend's bedroom, which is odd, 'cause she's always getting ready at this time of day. "Becky?!" She said, from downstairs, but with no response, just that same laughter, she decided to head upstairs to see what all the fuss is about. "What the...?!" Charlotte said, witnessing them both sitting on her bed. "Char! It's not what it looks like!" Becky said, jumping out of bed. "But I warned you!" Charlotte said, wrinkling her nose. "Who's this?!" Dean said, pointing his finger. "Um... she's my best friend." Becky said, turning her face away from him. "Some friend..." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "What are you saying?" Charlotte said, sharply.

Charlotte was completely devastated that her best friend, Becky Lynch, would go to the one guy that she told her to stay far away from... Dean Ambrose. "It means... you can't stand me being with somebody else." Dean said, smirking. "Someone else?..." Becky said, conflicted. "Shut up!" Charlotte said, tilting her head. "We used to date..." Dean said, licking his lips. "Huh?" Becky said, speechless. "We had it all back then..." Charlotte said, daydreaming. "Until Charlotte decided to get involved with drugs..." Dean said, rubbing his neck. "Charlotte?! Drugs?!" Becky said, in disbelief. "I... met some interesting people." Charlotte said, putting her head down. "I tried... I really tried to stop her... but instead of breaking up with her... I became a drug addict myself." Dean said, covering his face. "No..." Becky said, teary eyed. "I'm sorry, okay?!" Charlotte said, bursting into tears. "Why? You're livin' this dream life while I am struggling to just live!" Dean said, getting out of bed. "Don't say that..." Charlotte said, shaking. "And why not?" Dean said, curiously. Just then, Becky pushed Dean from behind into Charlotte, causing them to kiss each other! "Look, I'm really sorry!" Dean said, placing his hands onto her shoulders. "Well... I'm not." Charlotte said, grinning. "I better get going..." Becky said, feeling bittersweet. "Becky! Thanks... I owe you." Dean said, tenderly kissing her forehead. "Heaven..." Becky thought to herself. "Yeah..." Charlotte said, hugging her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally exciting to make cause i really love this concept! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for this fanfiction you guys! ♡♥


End file.
